


I Hope You Enjoy the View

by lazylyz



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Recovering Alcoholic, date/domestic, fairgameweek2020, talk of addictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Clover finds Qrow outside a bar on their night off and offers him a distraction.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665622
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	I Hope You Enjoy the View

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a date if you squint. Inspired by https://0peliu.tumblr.com/post/190669703934/enjoying-the-view-huh

The familiar black hair caught Clover’s attention, but it was the cape that confirmed his suspicions. On their one night off, Qrow was here outside a bar. A place that Clover was certain he wouldn’t want his nieces to know he visited. Clover briefly recalled their conversation during the transport mission and wondered exactly how long Qrow had been sober.

“Qrow,” Clover called out before he could stop himself. He had a habit of getting involved in others' lives before it was welcomed, and this was no different. Clover saw Qrow’s shoulders tense before the pause to his step and the drop of his shoulders belied a begrudging reluctance at getting caught. He turned and faced Clover. His eyes that usually held a bright glint looked dull, and Clover noted a subtle jitter to his demeanor, an energy that couldn’t be contained by regular means.

He didn’t want to ask what Qrow was doing out here. It was obvious what the man had intended to be doing with his night off, and Clover didn’t want to go there.

“Can’t relax?” Clover nodded to Qrow’s excessive finger tapping against his leg. Qrow scoffed and rubbed a hand over his face before sending a forlorn glance at the bar’s entrance. Clover didn’t like that look. He was sure it would only lead to regret for the man in the morning. A distraction that’s what he needed. A place to get Qrow’s mind off spiraling thoughts. A place to breathe. An idea struck Clover and, in a rush, asked, “Walk with me?”

“Yeah, sure,” Qrow drawled. His voice was rough, and he sounded strung out and on edge.

Clover nodded and motioned for him to follow, leading him away from the thump of reverberating base of nearby clubs, to still side streets well away from the crowds. Despite his earlier anxiety, Qrow’s gait was sure even without knowing Clover’s destination. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t have to think about where he was going, or he was content to just follow Clover’s lead. He turned down a dark alley, briefly looking over his shoulder to make sure Qrow was following.

Qrow watched as Clover jumped up and grasp the ladder of the fire escape trying to dislodge it from its retracted position.

“I didn’t take you for a rule-breaker,” Qrow said, leaning against the building with one leg crossed in front of the other and his hands in his pockets. His eyes followed Clover’s straining with thinly-veiled interest.

“I’m not,” Clover replied, indignant that Qrow would suggest such a thing. The ladder shuttered free and clanked loudly as it hit the ground.

Qrow raised an eyebrow with an air of doubt but pushed off the wall and followed him up the escape route to the top of the building without any further complaints. When they reached the top, Clover lead them across the flat roof to the adjacent tower. He looked to Qrow with a smirk and then started climbing the steel piping.

The platform at the top was narrow, but Clover didn’t mind. He took a seat, letting his legs dangle over the edge, his hands propped beside him. Qrow copied his form but leaned over the edge with wonder.

At their vantage point, Mantle’s lights glimmered in the gentle snowfall, casting warm hues across the buildings and contrasting against the blue night sky. Clover pulled his gaze away from the familiar sight and settled it on Qrow. He looked serene in the glow of the city. HIs earlier jitters had faded with their climb, but the crease on his forehead had remained till now as he relaxed against the wall behind them.

“Enjoying the view, huh?” Clover asked. He watched Qrow’s eyes narrow in on several couples walking below.

“Yeah, how did you find this spot?”

“I found it on patrol and thought it probably would be quite nice at night with all the lights and such,” Clover said with a chuckle.

Qrow hummed as if he didn’t buy the explanation.

“Well, you were right, and thanks by the way, for this…” He motioned around as if he was trying to divert the attention away from himself and onto the view in front of them. “I needed a distraction.”

“Well, I’m glad I could offer one.”

Clover let the silence settle between them as they watched the snowfall. The peaceful interlude gave both huntsmen a chance to gather their thoughts away from the hustle and bustle of keeping kingdoms safe. The weight of their responsibilities loose in the night sky for one evening.

“Sometimes,” Qrow spoke up, breaking stillness between them with a roughness that Clover was starting to appreciate. “Especially recently, I feel like I can’t settle like there’s this livewire under my skin and I can’t ignore it no matter how much I try.” He rubbed his eyes in frustration. Scoffing, he let his hand fall between them. His gaze set on the city that lay beneath. “I didn’t drink to numb the pain, that was always there no matter how hard I tried. Something that couldn’t, wouldn’t be ignored.”

Clover knew firsthand how quickly dwelling on thoughts could get to a person. The numbness alcohol presented wasn’t something he had ever sought, but he couldn’t deny why other people did.

“Addiction does that to a person. You think by blocking out your emotions that the pain will go away, but it never does.” Clover said, looking down at the city. “I used to gamble.” Qrow gave him a flat look, and Clover chuckled. “I know, good luck and all. Though, a lot of it was before I knew what my semblance was. The rush I would get from winning, the high it offered, I didn’t have to think about anything else. I didn’t have to process things that hurt and things that didn’t hurt yet but could.”

Qrow bowed his head, still listening, but giving Clover the space to talk about what he needed. Clover glanced at him; happy he could offer this man a place of reprieve.

“If you feel like you need a distraction again, don’t hesitate to ask. I enjoyed this as well.”

Qrow looked back up and rolled his eyes in Clover’s direction.

“Okay, wonder boy. I’ll make sure you’ll be number one on my call list to break rules and scale private buildings.”

Clover couldn’t hold back his mirth at Qrow’s snark. The smile he got in return was just as breathtaking as the view below him. He felt his stomach flip but knew he wouldn’t be able to act on that feeling. Right now, Qrow needed a friend, and he was going to make sure he could fill that role while the huntsman was here.


End file.
